Trance
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Ikuto has been taken over by a mysterious force. Can Amu, Tadase and the others free him from this curse?


**Trance – Chapter 1 – When things happen**

**Summary: Ikuto has been taken over by a mysterious force, Can Amu, Tadase and the others free him from this curse?**

**A/N This fanfic actually came to me in a dream XD. In this version Ikuto gets along with Tadase. I made it that way so the story would make sense.**

**Amu x Ikuto**

**Tadase x Kukai**

**Ikuto/Tadase friendship**

**~Amu's thoughts~**

_~Kukai's thoughts~_

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Welcome to the first chapter!**

**Ikuto: Oh great...**

**Tadase: Ikuto, don't be mean...**

**Amu: Hi Tadase and Ikuto!**

**Tadase: Hi Amu ^^**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Ran, Miki and Su: YYxYandJxS4eva does not own Shugo Chara! Onward with the fic!**

It was a normal day in the life of Amu Hinamori. She waswalking to school with Tadase as usual.

''Hey, how's Ikuto?'' asked Tadase.

''He's fine, but he seems distant for some reason...'' replied Amu.

''Distant?''.

''Yeah, he won't talk to me...''.

''That seems strange,'' said Tadase.

The day went by quickly and Tadase, Nadeshiko, Amu, Kukai and Yaya were walking home together.

**~ I hope Ikuto's alright... He hasn't spoken to me for 2 weeks~**

''Amu?'' asked Nadeshiko, snapping Amu out of her thoughts.

''Huh?'' asked Amu.

''Are you okay?''.

''I'm fine,'' said Amu, smiling. A figure came walking up to the group.

''Hi Ikuto,'' said Tadase and smiled at him. Ikuto just stared at Tadase.

''What is it?''. Ikuto started running back the way he came.

''Ikuto!'' said Tadase, running after him.

''Let's follow,'' said Yaya.

Ikuto led Tadase to an alleyway.

''Ikuto? What are we doing here?'' asked Tadase. He then looked up at Ikuto, noticing that his eyes seemed blank, like he was in a trance.

''Ikuto... what's wrong with your eyes?''.

Ikuto smirked and bought out a small dagger.

Tadase's eyes widened and he took a small step back.

''Time to die!'' exclaimed Ikuto and ran towards Tadase.

''Ikuto! What are you doing!'' exclaimed Tadase, before the dagger was plunged into his side. Tadase screamed as it went in.

''I... Ikuto...''.

Ikuto took the dagger out and disappeared. Tadase fell to the floor.

The others came running into the alleyway as soon as they heard the scream.

Tadase was lying on the ground, half-conscious, as a pool of blood slowly formed around him.

''Tadase!'' shouted Kukai, running to him. He held him up.

''What happened?'' asked Nadeshiko.

''Ikuto...'' said Tadase, before everything went black.

''Tadase!'' cried Amu.

Nadeshiko quickly got out her phone and called an ambulance.

''Tadase! Hang in there!'' cried Kukai, tears streaming down his face.

''Tadase...'' said Yaya.

The ambulance soon came; Tadase was placed on a stretcher and taken to the hospital.

In the waiting room...

Kukai was silently crying, Nadeshiko and Yaya trying to comfort him.

Amu sat on her own, thinking.

**~I can't believe this happened to Tadase, I hope he'll be okay... Ikuto, did you do this to him? What's wrong with you? You've been so distant, not speaking to anyone, not even Yoru~**

A doctor walked into the room.

''How is he?'' asked Kukai.

''He's gonna be just fine, he's resting at the moment, you can go and see him if you'd like''.

The others nodded and walked into the room.

Tadase was still unconscious, his side bandaged.

Kukai sat down on the chair next to the bed and took Tadase's hand.

Tadase groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

''Tadase, are you alright?'' asked Yaya.

''Where's... Ikuto?'' asked Tadase.

''He disappeared,'' said Amu.

''Did Ikuto do this to you?'' asked Nadeshiko.

''No! The Ikuto I know wouldn't do this! He wouldn't-'' started Tadase, but broke down in tears, shaking his head in disbelief. The others looked on sadly; Kukai pulled Tadase into a hug.

''You're right... someone must be controlling him,'' said Kukai.

_~And that someone just has to be Easter. I'm sure of it. Ikuto would never hurt Tadase. They're like brothers~_

''Tadase... we'll get Ikuto back,'' said Nadeshiko. Tadase looked up, his eyes brimming with tears.

''Tadase!'' shouted a voice.

Kiseki, along with Ran, Miki, Su and Yoru came flying in through the window.

''Tadase, are you okay? What happened?'' asked Kiseki. Tadase looked down.

''Do you know what's wrong with Ikuto? Please tell me!'' cried Yoru.

Tadase looked like he was going to cry again.

''Let me put this straight... We think Ikuto is being controlled by someone,'' said Amu.

''Please... stop talking about Ikuto...'' said Tadase.

''Okay...'' said Yaya, sadly. Kukai held Tadase close.

''Everything'll be okay,'' said Kukai.

Everyone was at Kukai's house.

''We need to figure out a way to get Ikuto back,'' said Nadeshiko.

''The person controlling him seems to make him go after the people he cares about,'' said Yaya.

''Does that mean Ikuto might go after Amu?'' asked Su.

''Possibly...'' said Kiseki.

''Amu, you're gonna have to be on guard,'' said Ran.

''I will,'' said Amu.

''Do you think Tadase's gonna be okay?'' asked Kukai.

''He'll be fine...'' said Yaya.

''You seem unsure,''.

''What if they make Ikuto go after Tadase again?'' asked Yaya.

''Let's hope that doesn't happen,'' said Nadeshiko, noticing how Kukai was getting uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Tadase was tossing and turning in his sleep.

_~ ''Ikuto! What are you doing?'' cried Tadase._

''_Killing you! Along with your friends!''._

_The scene changed and Tadase was in a field. His friends were lying on the ground, their bodies covered with blood._

''_Amu! Kukai! Nadeshiko! Yaya!'' shouted Tadase._

_The charas were also dead._

''_Kiseki! Ran! Miki! Su! Yoru! Pepe! Temari! Rhythm! Daichi!'' cried Tadase._

A figure had entered the room. It was Ikuto.

Ikuto bought out the same dagger which he had used to stab Tadase. He slowly walked over to the bed. He stabbed Tadase in the stomach and broke Tadase's leg. He then plunged the dagger into Tadase's right shoulder.

Tadase screamed in pain as Ikuto jumped out of the window.

A Nurse ran into the room, upon hearing the screaming.

''Doctor! Come quick!'' she screamed.

The phone rang at Kukai's house.

''Hello?'' asked Kukai. He paused.

''What! Is he okay? We'll be right there!''.

''Who was that?'' asked Amu.

Kukai fell to his knees, crying.

''W...What's wrong?'' asked Yaya.

''It's Tadase... Someone attacked him again... His condition's worse... He might not make it...'' said Kukai.

He broke down in tears.

Nadeshiko put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

Soon, they were at the hospital again.

''You may see him now,'' said the doctor.

Everyone walked into the room. Tadase's leg was in a cast, his stomach and shoulder bandaged. An oxygen mask had been placed over his face. Kukai ran to the bed and sobbed.

''Tadase... Please don't die... Please don't leave me! I'd do anything to have you wake up! Don't die... Don't die!'' cried Kukai.

''Kukai...'' said Amu.

''Hold on, Tadase,'' said Nadeshiko. Amu then noticed Tadase tossing and turning on the bed.

''Huh? What's wrong with Tadase?'' asked Amu.

Kukai looked down at Tadase.

''Amu! Kukai! Nadeshiko! Yaya!'' Tadase suddenly shouted.

''I think he's having a nightmare!'' cried Kukai.

''Kiseki! Ran! Miki! Su! Yoru! Pepe! Temari! Rhythm! Daichi!'' shouted Tadase.

''Calm down, it's just a dream...'' said Yaya.

Tadase's eyes snapped open.

''Tadase, you're awake!'' exclaimed Kukai.

''I...I thought you were all dead...'' said Tadase.

''Was that the nightmare you were having?'' asked Amu.

Tadase slowly nodded.

''I dreamt that Ikuto had killed all of you,'' said Tadase, tears beginning to form.

''Tadase...'' said Kukai, pulling him into a hug.

''We'll always be here for you,'' said Kukai, tears also forming.

''That's right, nothing will tear us apart,'' said Nadeshiko.

Tadase looked up at them with tear stained eyes.

''You really mean that?'' asked Tadase.

''Of course!'' said Yaya.

''Yeah,'' said Amu.

''Thank you... all of you...'' said Tadase.

A doctor walked into the room.

''Ah, you're awake''. ''Just to tell you that you can go home after 3 days''.

The doctor left the room.

3 days later...

''Ready?'' asked Kukai.

Tadase nodded as Nadeshiko handed him the crutches that the doctor had given him.

Everyone left the room.

''I'm glad you're alright,'' said Kukai as they walked down the street.

''Tadase!'' said a voice.

Tadase looked around for the owner of the voice and found that it was Kiseki.

''Hello, Kiseki,'' said Tadase.

''You're okay!'' said Kiseki.

When they got to Tadase's house, Kukai placed Tadase on the sofa and propped his right leg up on some pillows.

''Are you feeling okay?'' asked Kukai.

''I'm fine,'' said Tadase.

''Do you think Ikuto attacked him again?'' asked Amu.

Tadase's eyes widened. He looked down.

The room fell silent; Kukai looked at Tadase, worriedly.

''You okay?'' asked Yaya.

''I... don't know...'' said Tadase.

Kukai pulled Tadase into a hug.

''K... Kukai?'' asked Tadase.

''Don't worry, we'll get Ikuto back... I promise you this,'' said Kukai.

''Thank you... Kukai,''.

Monday came quickly.

Tadase was welcomed back at school. Every now and then, a student would ask Tadase if he was ok.

''Wow... You sure are popular Tadase,'' said Kukai.

''Sure...'' said Tadase.

''Tadase? Are you okay?'' asked Nadeshiko.

''Don't worry about me,'' replied Tadase.

Kukai looked at him worriedly.

_~ I hope Tadase's okay, I mean Ikuto attacked him twice... Not that it was Ikuto's fault. He's been awfully quiet today~_

As they were going up the stairs, Kukai helping Tadase with the crutches, they saw a figure at the top. Ikuto.

Tadase froze.

''Ikuto...'' said Tadase. Ikuto smirked and pushed Tadase down the stairs.

''Tadase!'' shouted Kukai. He ran down the stairs after Tadase and stood at the bottom, waiting to catch him.

CRASH

''Tadase! Kukai!'' cried Amu.

Tadase opened his eyes and looked down to see an unconscious Kukai.

''Kukai! Wake up!'' cried Tadase. Kukai didn't stir, he was knocked out cold.

Amu helped Tadase up, while Yaya grabbed the crutches.

Nadeshiko rushed over to Kukai.

Tadase winced and clutched his side, his wound had reopened!

He started to panic.

Amu noticed this and laid him on the ground. Tadase's eyes were glazed over, his breathing was irregular and he was sweating.

''Tadase! What's wrong?'' asked Amu. She then noticed the small pool of blood that was forming around Tadase.

One of the students had run off to fetch the school nurse.

The nurse rushed over to Tadase and Amu.

She gasped.

''He's having a panic attack! We need to calm him down,''.

They tried everything they could, and thankfully, his breathing went back to normal but he passed out from loss of blood.

Nadeshiko picked Kukai up and ran to the infirmary, placing him on one of the beds. The nurse, Amu carrying Tadase and Yaya ran into the room. Amu placed Tadase on another bed.

The nurse started to bandage his wound up.

A few minutes later, Kukai slowly opened his eyes.

''Kukai, you're awake!'' said Yaya.

''Ow... my head...'' said Kukai.

''Take it easy,'' said Nadeshiko.

Kukai looked around and saw Tadase, unconscious on the other bed.

''Tadase!'' cried Kukai, sitting up. All of a sudden, he felt dizzy and fell back against the pillows.

''Are you okay?'' asked Amu.

''I just feel a little dizzy,'' said Kukai. ''How's Tadase?''.

''Well, his wound reopened and he had a panic attack but he's fine now,'' said Yaya.

''Easter has gone too far now...'' said Kukai.

Tadase woke up an hour later.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Nadeshiko.

''I can't take this anymore... I want the real Ikuto back... '' said Tadase, covering his mouth as he let the tears fall.

The others looked on sadly as Tadase cried.

Tadase winced and clutched his side.

''Are you alright?'' asked Yaya.

''I'm... fine...'' said Tadase.

''You don't look fine!'' said Amu.

The school day ended and Tadase had fallen asleep.

Amu, Nadeshiko and Yaya walked into the room.

''Hey guys...'' said Kukai.

''You okay?'' asked Yaya.

''I'm okay, Tadase's asleep though,''.

Kukai stood up from the bed and walked over to Tadase. He gently picked him up and put him on his back. Walking out of the school, they ran into Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Su, Pepe, Temari, Rhythm and Daichi.

''Amu!'' exclaimed Su, happily.

Kiseki flew over to Kukai.

''Is Tadase okay?'' asked Kiseki, concern on his face.

''He's fine, just sleeping,'' said Kukai.

''That's good,''.

When they got to Tadase's house, Kukai walked upstairs and placed Tadase on his bed.

Kukai put a hand on Tadase's forehead.

''He has a fever!'' exclaimed Kukai.

He walked out of the room, coming back with a wet cloth, placing it on Tadase's forehead.

He walked downstairs, shutting Tadase's bedroom door behind him.

''How is he?'' asked Temari.

''He has a slight fever, but he'll be fine,'' said Kukai.

''I hope so,'' said Nadeshiko.

''Why does Tadase have to suffer? It's not fair...'' said Yaya.

''No matter what the reason, we have to stop the person controlling Ikuto,'' said Kukai, his fists clenched.

''I won't let them hurt Tadase again''. Tears came to Kukai's eyes.

''Excuse me,'' said Kukai, running out of the room.

''I agree with Kukai, we must stop them,'' said Amu.

Kukai walked back into Tadase's room.

He walked over to the bed, laid his head down on it and cried.

Soon after, Kiseki and Daichi flew into the room.

Daichi looked sadly at the scene.

Kukai had fallen asleep, his head on the bed.

Daichi and Kiseki flew back downstairs.

''How's Kukai?'' asked Yaya.

''He's asleep now, but he was crying before...'' said Kiseki, sadly.

''They're hurting on the inside,'' said Ran, sadly.

''Well, Tadase and Kukai are together...'' said Nadeshiko.

''That's true...'' said Amu.

**YYxYandJxS4eva: The first chapter is now done! Yay!**

**Tadase: I don't like this story.**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Why not?**

**Tadase: Well, first you made Ikuto evil. Even if he was possessed, I still don't like it.**

**Kukai: O.O I'm Tadase's boyfriend?**

**Nadeshiko: Seems that way.**

**Kiseki: Hmph.**

**Yaya: What's wrong Kiseki? You don't like Tadase's sexual orientation?**

**Kiseki: Shut up.**

**Tadase: Hey! That's not nice!**

**Kiseki: Shut up you. You are not acting like a king.**

**Tadase: Why should you decide what I am?**

**Kiseki: I'm awesome like that.**

**Kukai: *huggles Tadase* don't listen to him, Tadase. You can be whoever you want to be.**

**Tadase: Thanks, Kukai.**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Read & Review!**


End file.
